The Devil's Carnival
by ChaseLehrman
Summary: Three poor souls die and find themselves in the devil's domain. How will they pass through?


Ch.1

Jade sits back, looking over as her book glows and calls to her. She reaches over and smiles sickly as she opens it slowly, watching as the names appear before her. She runs her fingers lightly over the page, whispering as the names glow across the page.

"One…."

Tori stands at the mirror, watching herself. Anger filling her eyes and features.

"Where's your little girl Tori?" Her voice is full of hatred as she looks into her own eyes. She looks over and picks up a picture of a little girl with red boots and a beautiful smile on a swing. Tori drops the picture and looks in her eyes again. She looks down and lifts the straight razor off the counter.

"Two…"

Cat runs as fast as she can and climbs in the truck in the drive way. She slams and locks the door, rolling the window up. She watches scared as her boyfriend runs up, screaming at her.

"Cat! Cat, open this door." She looks around more panicked, her breathing becoming labored as he beats on the side of the car. He looks over and spots a rolled down window and begins rushing around the car. Cat sees it to and scoots over, quickly rolling the window up. The boyfriend curses loudly and slams his fist against the car. :

"Cat I'm not playing. Open the door."

"Three…"

Trina looks around before easily slipping into the dressing room of the famous actress she'd been following. It was very easy for the woman to make her way inside the unguarded dressing trailer. The simple lock easy for her to pick with the knife in her hand. She looked around and marveled at all the jewelry and fine clothing about the place. She walked over and pulled on a fur coat. Giggling giddily as she found the vanity, beginning to pull jewelry off it and putting it on. Trina looks up in the mirror, meeting her fear filled eyes as she hears banging on the door.

"Police open up!"

Jade runs her finger over the names again before digging her nail into the page next to them, speaking in a more normal voice now.

"One."

Tori digs the blade into her wrist, pulling it up towards her. She lets out a soft sound of pain as she does this, only faintly hearing as the banging on the door and calls for her continue.

"Two."

Cat's boyfriend grows impatient with her. She pushes herself back against the door and bites her lip hard as she watches him. He pulls out his revolver and points it at her, cocking it back and keeping his finger on the trigger.

"I'm not gonna ask you again."

"Three."

The banging gets louder and Trina looks around frantically. She knows if she's caught she will be killed, she has a knife in her hand. Even if she sets it down they will think her armed. Her time is over unless she can get away. Just as she thinks this the door is kicked open.

"Come to me…." Jade smirks as she closes her book and sets it aside. Charles, her right hand man, walks into her office.

"Madam? Your ungodliness? You have summoned for tonights guests?" He stammers out, being sure to be as endearing to his master as he can. Jade nods and laughs softly, shaking her head as she stands.

"They should be arriving soon. Their world will be shaking now."

As the devil herself predicted for our three friends the world began to shake and break apart. Trina felt as though an earthquake were happening around her, she held onto the tables and walls to keep from falling.

"Confetti!" She jumps at the voice that wasn't there before, turning and seeing a girl that looks like she belongs in the circus behind her, confetti falling from the ceiling. Trina screams loudly and rushes forward. She stops and screams again as another girl appears, the door opening and another girl walking on. Suddenly her world goes dark.

The car Cat is in shakes wildly, the only sound she can hear is the sound of a gunshot ringing in her ears. Once the car stops the windows seem to fog slowly. She scoots closer and tries to see through it still, a dark figure walking up and seeming to peer back in at her before her world fades to black.

Tori stares in fear as the wall begins to peel away, the mirror shattering. She stares into the blackness confused as figures start to make themselves known within it. She slowly walks closer until she sees her little girl standing next to a dark figure. The figure looks up and Tori can see horns, bright green eyes, and a devilish grin.

"Nicki! Nicki come here!" Tori cries out to the girl. The devilish figure looks up and meets Tori's eyes making her fall back and her world falling into darkness.


End file.
